


Do you remember Spiderman?

by TaylorSabrine



Series: Safe and Sound [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, but I'm content with it, it's basically just a dialogue, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters don't belong to me, but to MARVEL.<br/>I dedicate this work to the ImaKaraTabiHe, because it's possible that if it wasn't for you, I'd probably never wrote this. Thank you, darling!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do you remember Spiderman?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/gifts).



> The characters don't belong to me, but to MARVEL.  
> I dedicate this work to the ImaKaraTabiHe, because it's possible that if it wasn't for you, I'd probably never wrote this. Thank you, darling!

“Uh, hey…”  
“Clint, can you please tell us why you call all of us here?”  
“The better question is, why the hell you call me here? Unlike you all, I’ve got a real work and a company to run, so I don’t have time for...”  
“Tony, everybody know, that’s Pepper who runs the company...”  
“That’s not the point!”  
“Stark, not only you’ve got important things to do.”  
“And what important thing does you have to do, Romanoff? Polishing knives?”  
“Sharpening, darling. Sharpening.”  
“Hey, guys...”  
“Go ahead, Clint. Just hurry up.”  
“Yeah, sure. Ummm, do you remember this Spider guy?”  
“This kid that flies around the city in the spandex? By the way, his ass in this tight suit looks delicious...”  
“Tony!”  
“I told ya that sharpening knives is more important...”  
“Shut up! Can’t you just listen to me for a while?!”  
“Sorry, Clint.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Apologize. I’m shutting up.”  
“Great. Now, that we all now who I’m talkin’ about... Anyway. There is this possibility, that I told him one day, that if he’d ever need help, he can come to me...”  
“You fell in love, Barton?”  
“I can hurt you even with a dull knife...”  
“...He can come to me. Andheislivingonmyfloorforaweeknowandhestayshere,becausethere’snochance,thatI’dkickhimoutcausehisyoung,alone,withnomoney,nor jobandhisjustnineteenandit’spossiblethatIfellwithhimalittlesolethimstay’causeIreallydon’twannafuckthisup,please?”  
“Okay. That’s not what I expected...”


End file.
